KopyKat
by PurityMoon
Summary: Have you heard of the saying,"Curiosity killed the cat?" Well this time, Curiosity brought forth the cat!
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys! I know it's a little early to start a new story, but this story has been stuck in my head for like forever! I just had to get it out of my head! But that doesn't mean I gave up on my other story, "Boys Over Roses" I'll just be doing two stories! Alright, let's get on our way!**

**KopyKat: May's a demon cat?!**

* * *

**Nobody's POV:**

May sighed; she hadn't planned on getting lost in the dark forest. She knew she was clumsy, but she wanted to prove to everyone she was going to be alright alone. It turns out that she needed someone's help!

"Stupid forest, stupid Dawn, stupid Paul…. STUPID EVERYTHING!" yelled May. It was originally Dawns plan to see if May could enter a forest herself and return back with no problem. May, being the stubborn one, wasn't about to give up, so she took the challenge, although now, she felt that she shouldn't have.

May muttered a few curse words before setting out to find the exit out of the forest. But May was stopped by a blinding light, before everything went black.

* * *

An hour later, May woke up to find herself still in the forest; it was starting to get dark! She had to get home. Thinking back to what just happened; led May into curiosity. What was the light? Why did it force her to faint? There were about a million questions in May's head while she was walking. She didn't realize she had come to a tree.

May was still thinking about all these things when she bumped into a tree, and something dropped in to her hand. May looked up, wondering why a pendant was stuck in a tree. The pendant sure was beautiful though! It had a silver cross with red roses weaved on the cross. May decided that she wanted a closer look, but as soon as she brought it close to her face, it clasped on to her neck!

"What the..?!" May tugged at the pendant trying to pull it off but it wouldn't budge! There wasn't even something to take it off! May started to panic; the weird pendant was stuck on her!

Just when May calmed down, she fixed her hair, only to realize that her ears were gone! Instead she felt something else on her head; she touched something soft… like…. CAT EARS?!

May started freaking out. Was she turning into a cat? She felt something grow on her bottom. May dreadfully moved her hand towards her bottom, and just as she feared, there was a tail!

'_Ohmygodohmygodohmygod!' I think I'm losing it!' _thought May, trying to calm down, but it was hard trying to ignore what was on her head and her bottom.

"AH! Finally! Some fresh air!" came an unknown voice. There, sitting on May's head was what seemed to be an angel, or what looked like a fallen angel.

"WOAH! What are you, and what am I?!" asked May, thinking she finally lost it, which wasn't really unusual for May.

"I am a fallen angel. The name's Drew." Drew flipped his hair and tossed a mini rose to May, who caught it between her fingers. It was a pretty rose, but she probably had to use a magnifying glass if she wanted a closer look. By then, May turned back to normal.

"I'm guessing you came out of the pendant, so let me ask you… HOW IN THE WORLD DID I SUDDENLY GROW CAT EARS AND A FREAKING TAIL?" screamed May, still panicking.

"You're KopyKat. But it's weird how you didn't fully go through your transformation… hmm… you must be weak then. Wonder why the FAA chose you as the next and final one," stated Drew, smirking.

"I am _not _weak! In fact, I'm the leader of the track and field team so HA!" said May, folding her arms.

"Sure, sure, whatever. I suppose we'll be working together from now on… although I doubt we'll get along," muttered Drew.

"… By the way, what is the um FAA?" asked May, confused.

Drew sighed, "It stands for "Fallen Angel Association", I'm not part of it, but I'm an angel in training, I'm supposed to stay with the next person that is chosen to be KopyKat, the legendary demon cat. Don't let the name fool you, you are the next demon cat but you're not here to destroy, instead you're here to heal… I'm just gonna guess and say that you think it's weird that I'm saying this when I'm the Devil's angel?" said Drew.

"…Yep preeetty much! Oh, so what you're saying is that I'm supposed to.. save the world?" stated May, still not gathering what just happened.

"Not exactly, technically, you'll just defeat other demons that take over the bodies of humans and heal the human. Not only that, you have to defeat Team Galactic, a team that is practically invincible. They are after your pendant. Many demons seek the pendant that is around your neck. Oh and I should probably tell you this now, you may transform randomly at times, so you have to be careful, because you cannot allow anyone to know about this. Otherwise, you will most likely be punished and that person might as well be killed or have to go through a painful procedure to get rid of his/her memory," stated Drew, almost too calmly.

May groaned, "What am I supposed to do if someone sees me transform randomly at school or at home?!"

"That's why I'm here. Just watch." Drew did a backward flip and there was a sudden poof and there was a human boy standing in front of May. May had to admit, he was really cute. "I can turn into a human anytime, so with this, I'll be going to your school and watch over you at home. This way, I'll be able to cover for you if anything weird happens."

"You really care about me, wow!" grinned May.

"It's not like I have a choice, I really don't want to do this, but in order for me to become my original form again, I must fight side by side with KopyKat, so don't take this as if I actually care for you." Drew smirked and flipped his hair. Then he transformed back to a fallen angel.

"Hmph. It's not like I actually cared that you care for me. Besides, it's going to be such a pain with you here! Plus I don't even want to be KopyKat so just hurry back to wherever you came from and leave me alone you cabbage brain!" May huffed at Drew and started walking away, even though she had no idea where she was going.

"You need my help. Just admit it, because without me, what if you suddenly transform in front of your friends? They would most likely figure out and get themselves killed or wounded by the procedure, you airhead," said Drew, coldly.

May froze in her footsteps; she didn't know what to do! She didn't want her friends to die because of her, but she also didn't want to admit that she needed Drew's help.

"Fine! You can help me," said May.

Drew flipped his hair. "You sound as if I'm begging you to let me help you," Drew sighed, "I guess it can't be helped that you're so stubborn…"

May puffed her cheeks and turned away, leaving Drew, but as soon as she saw Dawn running towards her, May quickly ran towards Drew, grabbed him, and chucked him into a tree like a baseball!

"What the hell do you think you're doing?!" yelled Drew.

"Hurry and change into your human form! Dawn's coming!" whispered May.

"Who the heck is Dawn?" muttered Drew while transforming into his human form and jumping down from the tree and leaning against it.

"MAY! MAY! There you are! See I knew you weren't going to make it out!" Dawn smirked, and then she looked behind May seeing Drew. "Who's the cutie with you? When did you guys meet? How come I never knew?" Dawn whispered a million questions to May as May rolled her eyes.

"His name's Drew and he was someone I met like an hour ago, and I don't see anything that's cute here…" explained May.

"Are you kidding?! He's so cute and I think he'd be the perfect match for you! He's like an angel from heaven!" said Dawn, with stars in her eyes.

"More like an angel from hell," muttered May.

Drew was listening to their entire conversation while smirking at May's last words. Drew got up from the tree and headed towards May.

Drew flipped his hair for what seemed to be the billionth time today. "I'm sure May had already introduced me but the name's Drew."

"Even his voice is sexy!" whispered Dawn to May. May looked disgusted and stuck her tongue out. "But don't worry, he's not my type," continued Dawn.

"So what's your type, Paul?" questioned May. It was meant to be a sarcastic comment but Dawn blushed at her words.

"Um I don't know if you guys realized but I'm still here!" said Drew waving his hands.

"Oh right, I totally forgot about you!" said May.

"Wow. I feel loved," murmured Drew. They all started heading back out of the forest, then when it was time, Dawn left a different way to go home. Once Dawn was out of sight, May turned to face Drew.

"You're not coming to my house right?" asked May.

"Of course I am, where do you think I'll stay?" stated Drew.

"WHAT?! I only have one bed! And what will my parents think of you?!" yelled May.

"Wow May, I didn't think your brain was mature enough to produce thoughts like those. Well idiot, this is how it's done." Drew did a front flip and transformed back into an angel. "I'm small so I'll be able to go in without anyone noticing."

May argued under her breath but finally gave in as she walked into her house with Drew in her pocket. May got ready for bed and set Drew down on her bedside.

"Wait here, I've got something for you," said May as she dug into a cardboard box. Drew looked confused, when May pulled out something.

"Here, this is from a dollhouse." May set down a soft mini Barbie doll bed for Drew. Drew sighed but got into the bed anyway.

"Good night Drew," whispered May as she turned out the lights.

"…Night May," said Drew.

This is the start of the story KopyKat. Instead of curiosity killing the cat, curiosity brought forth the cat.

* * *

**I hope you like the first chapter! I'll update my other story next week!(:**

**~PurityMoon **


	2. Chapter 2

**Hiya! Chapter 2 of KopyKat!**

**KopyKat, Chapter 2: School**

* * *

**Nobody's POV:**

BBBRRRINNGGG! May groaned, she didn't want to get ready for school. May rubbed her eyes as she woke up and sighed out loud.

"I guess yesterday was all just a dream! It feels good knowing that's off my back! Ahhh," said May, as she stretched her arms. Drew then woke up, feeling drowsy, and saw May next to him. May, feeling a presence nearby, turned her head to find Drew staring at her, with his eyes half way open. "YAAAAAHHHHH!" Their screams rattled the house.

May gasped for air as she put her hand to her chest. "OH MY GOSH! DREW! YOU SCARED ME HALF TO DEATH!"

"It's not my fault you woke up screaming!" retorted Drew.

"Actually it is your fault!" yelled May. May's mom rushed into her room after hearing her scream.

"Honey! Is everything alright?! I heard you scream, and then I think I heard you talking to yourself!" panicked May's mom, Caroline.

May sweatdropped. '_Couldn't mom see Drew?' _

"Oh, by the way, ordinary humans can't see me in this form, so you better make up an excuse quick for "talking to yourself," snickered Drew, as if he could read her thoughts.

May huffed at Drew before turning to her mom. "Mom I'm fine, no need to worry!" said May, copying Dawn's catchphrase.

Caroline examined her daughter carefully before leaving her room, making breakfast. May breathed a sigh of relief. She didn't want her mom to think she was some kind of mentally ill child.

"Turn around Drew! I have to get ready for school!" said May as she threw a pillow at Drew, which in his case, was like a boulder. Drew quickly dodged it before glaring at May. Drew reluctantly turned away, letting May change.

May made sure Drew wasn't peeking before stripping her pajamas off and getting ready. She wore a red tank top that said 'DANCE' and wore jean short shorts. She wore her hair in her usual low pig tails and red converse. The mystical pendant was still on her neck.

"You can turn around now Drew," said May, while fixing her hair.

"Oh I turned around a long time ago," smirked Drew.

"WHAT DID YOU SAY?! YOU BIG PERVERT!" shouted May before randomly picking something up and throwing it across the room at Drew. "Oh shit, that was my phone!" muttered May, before running over to the place she threw her phone, and gently picked it up. Drew was laughing hard in the background. May grumbled as she headed down the stairs and ate her breakfast. Drew followed her around, until they finally went out the front door. May made sure no one was looking before letting Drew transform into his human form. Once he was transformed, they ran to the bus stop where May's friend was.

"Hi May!" said Dawn, while hugging her. Then she noticed Drew behind her and immediately jumped to conclusions. "Oooo Maaay who's your new friend?" winked Dawn.

May blushed while yelling at Dawn. "He's not my boyfriend! I just met him while walking down the street, he was lost like an idiot!" stated May as she smirked at Drew, who couldn't do anything to blow their cover. May's smirk wore off as she heard Dawn's next words. "I never said he was your boyfriend, now did I?" said Dawn sneakily. When the bus finally came to their stop, May looked like a tomato; Dawn was raising her eyebrows looking at the both of them, while Drew was smirking.

May quickly got on the bus where they met her other friends. Misty, Leaf, Gary, Paul, and Ash. The boys noticed Drew, and introduced themselves, quickly becoming new friends. Misty, Dawn, and Leaf were all bugging her about Drew, until they got off the bus.

May breathed in the fresh air before yelling, "I'M FINALLY OUT OF THAT HELL HOLE!"

They all headed to the school, trying to find their schedules for the new school year. As soon as each person got their schedule, they shared their schedules, seeing which classes they had together.

MAY'S Schedule: (In Order)

1st hour~ Art

2nd hour~ Spanish

3rd hour~ Reading

4th hour~ Physical Education

5th hour~ Math

6th hour~ Science

7th hour~ Social Studies

8th hour~ English

Drew's schedule was the same as May's for 'particular' reasons. Dawn had a few classes with May, along with Leaf and Misty. Gary and Ash had almost the same schedule. Instead of Physical Education in 5th hour, Gary had it 4th hour. Paul's schedule was the same as Dawn's.

"I can't believe I have all my classes with you! That's insane!" said May, clenching her fists.

Drew smirked. "Nothing I could do, besides, it'll be easier this way so we can note each other if we feel or hear anything suspicious, you never know, one of your classmates may be affected by a demon," whispered Drew.

"Oh, I forgot to ask you something yesterday!" said May, smiling.

Drew sighed, "What is it?"

"You said something about your "true form", what is your true form?" asked May.

"Can't tell you, I'm not allowed to tell you, cause it would be bad if someone from Team Galactic over heard, you can never tell where they are hiding," retorted Drew.

May pouted, thinking it was unfair since he basically knew everything about her.

"Hey May, let's go to first hour together," yelled Dawn. "Oh and you too Drew, you have this class with May right?"

"Troublesome," muttered Paul, but still loud enough for Dawn to hear.

"I have a name you know, Ice Cube!" Dawn smirked at Paul, who glared at her.

"My dear Leafy, let's go to class together, shall we?" asked Gary, winking at Leaf, who rolled her eyes and walked off without Gary, Gary ran after her.

"Uh, where's the cafeteria Mist? I'm hungry," stated Ash. Misty was close the losing her cool, before taking out her mallet and bonking Ash on the head. Misty calmed down after that.

"Hey! What was that for?!" yelled Ash, holding his head.

"That was for you being stupid," said Misty, again taking out her mallet and hitting him on the head again.

"Then what was that for again?!" yelled Ash.

"That was for you thinking about food all the time." Misty took out her mallet, once more bonking him on the head.

"Again?! Please stop Mist," said Ash, shrinking back behind a wall.

"That hit was just for the fun of it." Misty walked away to her first hour, along with Ash, standing far back, afraid she might hit him again.

* * *

In May's first hour, she was copying down her notes before a note surprised her, when it landed on her desk. May looked around the room, trying to find the sender. Drew looked up from his paper, and winked at May. May's face suddenly became bright red. She gently picked up the note, unfolded it, and started reading the note.

_May, meet me by the drinking fountain. _

_~Drew_

May sighed, and then raised her hand. "Mrs. Andreas, can I use the restroom please."

"Go on ahead," replied Mrs. Andreas. Drew used some of his magic to make Mrs. Andreas need him to run an errand. Before, Drew exited the classroom, he smirked at the girls, their reactions were priceless to Drew. They all started fanning their faces, sighing. Drew laughed in the inside. _'I love it when I'm human,' _thought Drew.

"So what did you need me for?" asked May.

"You are going to transform, anytime now," stated Drew.

"How do you know?" retorted May.

"I can tell when you are about to transform, and I also know you can't control it, so it'll be a problem," warned Drew. Just like Drew said, May's bottom suddenly grew a tail, and her head had cat ears. May started panicking.

"What do I do?! I can't just walk into the classroom like this!" panicked May.

"Don't worry, just repeat after me, and you'll turn back to normal….I hope." Drew muttered the last words.

"Well hurry!" yelled May.

"Ok, repeat after me,

KopyKat, KopyKat come forth thee,

As the demon inside will be me,

For I use no gimmick or trick,

Nor am I the devil's walking stick!"

May repeated his words, finding herself being enveloped by a bright, flashing light. Her pendant glowed before, it opened! It took out a diamond, and it turned into a head piece. Then her normal clothes disappeared and a indigo crop top took its place along with metallic like indigo leggings with black combat boots. Her hair grew to her waist, putting it up into a high ponytail, her hair curled at the end. Her eyes turned an indigo color too. On her fingers were fingerless gloves. A silver chain clipped on to her leggings.

May looked down at her new self, luckily, everyone was still in class.

"Oh great, so this is supposed to make it all better!" said May, sarcastically, yet she still admired the unique outfit.

"Actually it is, now you have total control over your transformation, so now you can transform back," stated Drew.

"How do I get back to my original form?" asked May, not seeing Dawn walk out of the classroom.

Dawn noticed May, and ran over to her. "Hey May! Uh, what's with that outfit? Weren't you just wearing another outfit? Oh! But I love the cat ears! Ooo and you even have a tail! That is so kawaii!" squealed Dawn, not even taking a second thought wondering if it was real.

May stopped worrying when she noticed that Dawn didn't know it was real.

"Ehh, yeah! Cool isn't it? Haha… umm soo yeah," stammered May.

"But it's weird, I am pretty sure you don't have that outfit. After all, I looked through your whole closet," muttered Dawn, rubbing her chin like a detective.

"Oh I uh-"I know! Drew gave it to you right? Aww that's so sweet! I knew there was something going on!" stated Dawn, cutting off May.

May and Drew sweat dropped, but they breathed a sigh of relief. Always count on Dawn to daydream about fantasies!

Dawn returned to the classroom as she giggled to herself. May and Drew both let out a breath they didn't even know they were holding.

"That was too close," said May.

"Way too close, make sure that doesn't happen again," stated Drew.

"Excuse me, that was all your fault! If you hadn't told me to chant those words, maybe we would've been safe!" exclaimed May, and with that, they both started bickering back and forth all the way to the classroom.

* * *

**How'd you like it? Don't be afraid to drop a review while you're here! (:**

**~PurityMoon**


End file.
